Inuyasha's Choice and Kagome's Heart
by flowerblood26
Summary: A little story with an original twist. Kikyo, switching Inuyasha and Kagome's lives for her own needs. Well, who can blame her? She does have her selfish moments. KagXInu with a lil MirXSan A/N: Will Update Chapter 11 & 12 Soon So K.I.T.!
1. Kikyo's Question

**:I don't own Inuyasha:**

**Just to tell ya, I'm NOT a whole InuXKik or SessXKag fan... actually I HATE it. InuXKag 4ever!**

**So I made this story a couple years ago BEFORE I heard there was a "Final Act", so excuse me if I unknowingly changed the plot a bit ^_^  
**

**Here, read this. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 1, Kikyo's Question  
**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sleeping quietly by the tree of ages at 3 in the morning. It was the new moon, the night Inuyasha was human. Inuyasha was on the branch of the tree, with Kagome on his chest. Except for the shining stars, everything was pitch black. Inuyasha was still awake, thinking about Kikyo.

_When will I see her again? It's been so long, is she dead? She better not be. Damn that Naraku..._

Inuyasha saw two of the largest stars he's ever seen. Right there was his chance to make a wish.

_I wish I could see Kikyo again._

The stars came closer as if they were metiers. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and set Kagome down with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, also brightening the night. But before he could slash his sword, the two lights that he thought were demons were Kikyo's shikigomi. Inuyasha slid back his sword. The shikigomi flew closer and landed on the soft wet grass.

_Kikyo's shikigomi?_

Inuyasha krept closer.

_It HAS to be them. They've got Kikyo's scent all over them._

Inuyasha covered his eyes from the soft glow of their aura. Soon enough, their light died and they bowed to him.

"Inuyasha, lady Kikyo wishes to see you." Was all they said before they flew away to the sky. Inuyasha had no idea they just came here unexpectedly but he tried to follow Kikyo's scent. It was coming from the tall grassy hill next to Kaede's village. Inuyasha quickly smirked.

"What a coincidence. So my wish came true after all."

He ran and ran and tried to follow Kikyo's scent. He hated being human, trying to run a long way. After he panted continuously, he found Kikyo. Her soul catchers above her giving her souls. The soul catchers light made it seem like morning other than dead straight in night. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat by her.

"Hey, Kikyo. How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked with the most helpful tone he could give. Kikyo giggled at his question.

"No need to worry, Inuyasha, I'm doing fine. My soul catchers will keep me alive for now." Inuyasha looked up and saw the bright soul catchers, as if they were a shining adamant chandelier.

"For now? What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha panicked.

"If Naraku stays out of my way, he won't kill me, starting with not killing the soul catchers." Kikyo laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha did gasp, but he liked it.

"Inuyasha, if I ask you this... can you tell me your most honest answer?" Kikyo whispered softly next to Inuyasha's ear.

"Uhhh... sure. Anything for you."

"Inuyasha, do you... still want to be a human? For me?" Inuyasha suddenly froze. The usual thing he always does when Kagome says something inexplicably strange. He melted and tried to focus on the subject.

"I uhh..." Inuyasha paused. "I actually do. You do know that I love you Kikyo." Kikyo smiled. She seemed to like that response. Even though she already knew he would say it.

"Inuyasha, thank you... for everything. Now go. Please, I don't want to be a bother." Kikyo closed her eyes as if she was about to go to sleep.

"What? But that was only a couple minutes! You want me to go now?" Inuyasha desperately asked.

"Yes. I need a lot of rest for tomorrow."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll just-" Kikyo stopped and thought for a minute. "Please just go now Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and stood up. But before he could run back to the tree hoping that his friends aren't wandering around looking for him, he looked back and saw Kikyo with her eyes closed.

"Kikyo, you awake?" Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo nodded. "I just want to ask you a question. If I'll turn into a human and be with you, then what'll happen to Kagome?" Kikyo didn't answer anything. Thinking that Kikyo was fast asleep, Inuyasha just shook his head and ran back.

Kikyo wasn't asleep, but she needed rest... for tomorrow.

**What was Kikyo planning to do tomorrow? **

**Kikyo wakes up in the middle of the night, and goes off early in the night for her secret plan! **

**Next Time, **

**'The Arrow of Spiritual Transmigration'**

**See ya soon!  
**

**See that Review button on the bottom of the screen? Don't be afraid to use it! :)**

**For more of the latest updates,**

**Click on 'Add Story to Story Alert'**


	2. The Arrow of Spiritual Transmigration

**:I don't own Inuyasha:**

**I'm soooo sorry it took me along time!**

**Here! Now your wait is over :)**

**_Last time,_  
**

_Kikyo's shikigomi?_

Inuyasha krept closer.

_It HAS to be them. They've got Kikyo's scent all over them._

_...  
_

"Inuyasha, lady Kikyo wishes to see you."

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat by her."Hey, Kikyo. How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

...

Kikyo froze,

"Inuyasha, do you... still want to be a human? For me?"

"I actually do. You do know that I love you Kikyo."

...

"What? But that was only a couple minutes! You want me to go now?" Inuyasha desperately asked.

"Yes. I need a lot of rest for tomorrow."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll just-" Kikyo stopped and thought for a minute. "Please just go now Inuyasha."

...

Kikyo wasn't asleep, but she needed rest... for tomorrow.

...

**Chapter 3**,** The Arrow of Spiritual Transmigration**

Kikyo woke up in the middle of the night. Looks like she couldn't wait for what she was going to do in the morning. Besides, Kagome and her other friends would try to find out. Kikyo took her bow and arrow. The soul catchers tried to follow her.

"Please, I need to do this alone." Kikyo muttered as she continued walking. She went around Kaede's village so Kaede wouldn't sense her presence. Then she went around the tree of ages, where Inuyasha and his friends were sleeping. Kikyo saw Inuyasha up on the huge branch on the tree. Kagome was on his chest.

_Kagome, a worthless wench like you needs to stay out of my way._

Finally Kikyo reached the well. She took her bow and arrow and aimed at the tree. Kagome instantly woke up. She had a bruise on her head, as if someone pushed her down from the tall tree. She looked to her left and saw markings on the dirt.

かごめ、あなたはこれを読んでも早くて下さい。  
しないでくださいお友達に目を覚ま... さもないと

"Kagome, Come to the well as soon as you read this. Don't wake up your friends... Or else" Kagome read.

"Hey, that's all? The person didn't even tell me what he or she was gonna do?" Kagome stood up and wiped the dirt off her uniform."Guess I'll have to find out."

Kikyo was still aiming her arrow at the well. Fighting to stand still.

_Where IS that wench? She should've been here by now._

Kagome stopped running and started panting. When her heart stopped beating so fast, she found Kikyo aiming her bow and arrow at the well. She then gasped and hid behind a bush.

_What in the world is SHE doing here? Was SHE the one who marked that taunt on the dirt? That CAN'T be!_

Kagome tip toed but accidentally stepped on a leaf. She hurried back to the tree

"Who goes there!" Kikyo demanded. When she saw Kagome's long hair, her frown grew to a smirk. "So, Kagome, you've decided to finally come." Kagome tried to have the guts to step out of the tree.

"Kikyo! You marked that taunt didn't you! What are you gonna do? Answer me!"

"There's no need to answer! I'll fire this arrow of sacred Spiritual Transmigration and you won't stop me! Prepare to be a half demon, wench!" Kagome gasped and stepped back.

"Spiritual Transmigration? Wait a second, I've heard of that, it's a sacred power that can switch the lives of mortals... half demon..." Kagome quickly rubbed her chin. "Inuyasha! You're planning to switch Me and Inuyasha's lives!"

"Took ya long enough." Kikyo murmured. Kagome, still feeling like a dope, just thought of a loophole.

"Hey, Kikyo! Didn't you hear me? You can switch the lives of MORTALS with that arrow. Inuyasha's merely only half." Kagome crossed her arms and smirked.

"True, but I have enough spiritual power to make both mortals AND immortals to switch lives. Even half." Kikyo was still aiming at the well, but pulled the bow's string back some more for more power. "Haha! Once I get you and Inuyasha to switch lives, Inuyasha can be a human and you can be a lonely and retched half demon."

"You monster! You set this up just so you could be with Inuyasha when he becomes human! And you called me here just so I could suffer the truth! I'll get you!" Kagome tried to run up to Kikyo, but when she was almost there her feet got stuck to the ground.

"You're very correct Kagome, but you're wrong about the 'I'll get you' part. You see, I just paralyzed your feet. How foolish of you to not bring your bow and arrow along with you." Kikyo looked back at the well, then she shot her arrow. The power of the arrow was so tremendous that it shot up 5,000 feet. Sango and Miroku woke up from the bright light.

"Is it morning already?" Sango asked.

"Maybe." Miroku answered. He tried to look up to see if the sun was there. "Hey would you look at that. That light, it's reaching the sky. Something so strong must've been casted by this area."

"Okay, let me just wake up Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo."

"Who... are THEY?" Miroku incoherently asked. Sango started to wonder too.

"Hey, a minute ago I knew but... now I just suddenly don't!" Sango scratched her head.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing."

"Suddenly I don't know ANYTHING. I don't even know myself!"

"Me neither."

**Kikyo now shot the arrow and casted the spell, now everything's slowly changing!**

**In the morning, Inuyasha wakes up and uncovers himself in Kagome's era, and in a human room!**

**Next time, **

**'Kappei Higurashi'  
**

**See ya soon!**

**See that Review button on the bottom of the screen? Click on it and tell me if I should update more! :)**

**For more of the latest updates,**

**Click on 'Add Story to Story Alert'**


	3. Kappei Higurashi

**:I don't own Inuyasha:**

**And again, sorry it took me a long time!**

**But really... it could be worst ^_^**

**On with the story! **

_**Last time,**_

_Kagome, a worthless wench like you needs to stay out of my way._

_..._

Kagome looked to her left and saw markings on the dirt.

かごめ、あなたはこれを読んでも早くて下さい。  
しないでくださいお友達に目を覚ま... さもないと

"Kagome, Come to the well as soon as you read this. Don't wake up your friends... Or else" Kagome read.

...

Kagome tip toed but accidentally stepped on a leaf. She hurried back to the tree

"Who goes there!" Kikyo demanded.

...

Kagome gasped and stepped back. "Spiritual Transmigration? Wait a second, I've heard of that,"

...

"You monster! You set this up just so you could be with Inuyasha when he becomes human! And you called me here just so I could suffer the truth! I'll get you!" Kagome tried to run up to Kikyo.

...

"You see, I just paralyzed your feet. How foolish of you to not bring your bow and arrow along with you." Kikyo looked back at the well, then she shot her arrow.

...

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Suddenly I don't know ANYTHING. I don't even know myself!"

"Me neither."

**Chapter 5, Kappei Higurashi  
**

RRRRRRRIIIIIING!

"Gah!" Inuyasha woke up and punched the clock. "Crap who can wake up this early morning- hey... what happened here?" Inuyasha stared at the room he woke up in. It was metallic black and was rock n' roll themed. He looked at the comfortable black bed he was sleeping in, then his mind finally cracked.

"Ohhhhh, I get it, I'm in Sota's room. What am I doing here?" He tried to get up but the magazines that were on his stomach fell down. He quickly picked it up and flipped trough it.

"Gross! Sota! Where are you?" The house was silent. He kicked open his door and yelled out loud. "Sota! I'm telling Kagome that you're looking at playboy magazines!" All Inuyasha saw was some little kid walking down the stairs.

"Sota! Hey, wait, did you grow your hair?" The kid turned around and walked back up. She was a little girl, the same height and age as Sota. She almost resembles Inuyasha.

"Morning Kappei! Who's Sota and Kagome? Are they your friends?" Inuyasha blinked at the little girl.

"Oh, I get it, you're Sota's little girlfriend. Here, take a look at how disgusting he is." Inuyasha handed her the magazines. "Besides, who's Kappei anyways?" The little girl laughed and handed him back the magazines.

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE Kappei silly! You want me to call you by your gang name: Inuyasha?"

"Okay, what the hell! Where's Kagome, where's Sota, why did I wake up in his emo room, and who the heck are YOU?"

"6 in the morning doesn't usually drive you crazy." The little girl laughed. "Okay, since you're in another one of your mood swings, I'll answer you're questions. I have no idea who Kagome and Sota is, I'm your little sister Moriko, and that's YOUR room." Inuyasha shook his head, looked down, and started to think.

_If she doesn't know who Kagome and Sota is, where are they? And wait, a little sister? Who says I have a sister? I know, I know, SHE did, but I never had a sister!_

"Look kid, I don't have any sisters and I never will. All I have is that stupid big brother of mine that always gets in the way."

"WHAT?" Moriko gasped in surprise. "We have another brother? Why didn't mom tell us?" Inuyasha was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Look kid, there isn't any 'we' in the subject. I have a confusing family tree and you're not in it. Get lost." Suddenly Moriko started crying. One of Inuyasha's weaknesses.

"Hey, kid, you crying?" Inuyasha kneeled down and saw tears coming from her eyes. "Don't cry, please don't cry. Mother wouldn't have told us anything cause she'S dead." Moriko cried so loud that the whole house could hear. A woman started running up the stairs and saw what was happening.

"Stop crying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, should LAUGH?" Moriko said. Inuyasha froze.

_That was the same thing Kagome told me long ago. Where in the world is she?_

"Kappei Higurashi! What have you done this time!" Moriko ran up to the woman and hugged her. Inuyasha froze.

_Mother? Is that her? _

"Mother! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!_"_ Inuyasha got creeped out and stepped back.

"The question is, what are YOU doing here? You should be more nicer to your sister." Moriko wiped her tears and looked up.

"No, mom, he's just a bit crazy today." She whispered. Inuyasha changed color. "You better tell him your name and what's going on before he blows up." The woman winked at her and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Keppai, sweetie, it's 6:07, I'm your mom, Izayoi Higurashi, and you need to get ready for school."

"Wait, WHAT!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "School? Since when the heck do I go to school! I'm a half demon, dammit!"

"Honey, aren't you a little too old to be playing super villain?" Izayoi said while Moriko secretly snorted. "You're human and a senior."

"Oh, and since when am I this so called, 'senior'? I'm going back to the well." Inuyasha ran downstairs and outside. But he thought about what happened in the house.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What are you talking about? YOU'RE Kappei silly! You want me to call you by your gang name: Inuyasha?"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Okay, since you're in another one of your mood swings, I'll answer you're questions. I have no idea who Kagome and Sota is, I'm your little sister Moriko, and THAT'S your room."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

_"Kappei Higurashi! What have you done this time!" Moriko ran up to the woman and hugged her. Inuyasha froze._

_Mother? Is that her? _

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"School? Since when the heck do I go to school! I'm a half demon, dammit!"_

_"You're human and a senior."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

"That's it!" Inuyasha snapped. "Kikyo must've switched me and Kagome's lives! How could she do such a thing! I need to fix this!" He looked at his short fingernails and felt his human ears. He looked down on his shirt and saw markings that said 'DEATH' and he was wearing pre-torn jeans.

_Was I really this punk?_

He tried to run up to the well.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped. "The jewel shards! How am I gonna go down there if I don't have them! Hey wait a second," He felt his heart beating, and every time it did he felt a more powerful aura. "The jewel, it's inside me like it was when I met Kagome." He looked down and felt furiously guilty

_Kagome... I'm sorry I did this to you. I'll fix this... I promise._

From the house Izayoi and Moriko were quietly watching from the giant window.

"You think we should let him skip school?" Moriko asked.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Izayoi sighed.

Inuyasha opened the doors to the shrine and jumped in the well. When he saw vines against the walls of inside the well, he wiped his sweat in relief. He was in the feudal era all right. He climbed up and saw the bright forest, it was afternoon, and summer was about to come.

_Kagome, I wonder where she is. Wait... don't tell me!_

He ran up to the tree of ages and saw Kagome, she had her usual black hair but with black dog ears, and she was wearing the red kimono (but it mostly looked like a dress) of the fire rat. Someone pinned her on the tree using the Tetsusaiga.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?"

**Oh no! Inuyasha figures out that he's human and sees Kagome pinned on the tree with the Tetsusaiga! **

**Inuyasha later pulls the Tetsusaiga from Kagome's chest, and Kagome infuriatingly tells him who pinned her on the tree!**

**Next time,**

**'Kagome the Half Demon'**

**See ya soon!**

**Hey, you see that review button down there? You know what to do ;)**

**For more of the latest updates,**

**Click on 'Add Story to Story Alert'**


	4. Kagome the Half Demon

**:I don't own Inuyasha:**

**Wow, 16 reviews already? The original one only got 4 in the first 3 chaps ^_^**

**Thanks evry1! I kinda made this super long but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**NOTE TO READERS: you guys will need to read it slowly and carefully, cause if u read it super fast, you wouldn't get to understand it better ^_^  
**

**Here you go!**

**__****Last time, **

Inuyasha stared at the room he woke up in. It was metallic black and was rock n' roll themed.

...

"Ohhhhh, I get it, I'm in Sota's room. What am I doing here?"

...

The little girl laughed and handed him back the magazines.

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE Kappei silly! You want me to call you by your gang name: Inuyasha?"

...

Inuyasha shook his head, looked down, and started to think.

_If she doesn't know who Kagome and Sota is, where are they? And wait, a little sister? Who says I have a sister? I know, I know, SHE did, but I never had a sister!_

_..._

The woman winked at her and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Keppai, sweetie, it's 6:07, I'm your mom, Izayoi Higurashi, and you need to get ready for school."

...

"That's it!" Inuyasha snapped. "Kikyo must've switched me and Kagome's lives!"

...

_Kagome, I wonder where she is. Wait... don't tell me!_

He ran up to the tree of ages and saw Kagome, she had her usual black hair but with black dog ears, and she was wearing the red kimono (but it mostly looked like a dress) of the fire rat. Someone pinned her on the tree using the Tetsusaiga.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?"

**Chapter 7, Kagome the Half Demon**

"Wait up! I want to ask you your name!" Miroku asked Sango while he kept on following her to her village.

"Why do need to know, monk?"

"Because..." Miroku froze. He quickly ran up in front of her.

"Move over monk, my family is probably looking for me all around the forests. Are you trying to 'make a move', because I'm obviously not interes-" Sango got lost in Miroku's face. "Hey, monk, I get a feeling I KNOW you from somewhere."

"That's why I want to ask you your name! Just, please answer me and I'll move over." Miroku begged. Sango sighed,

"Alright fine, if it'll get you to shut up. My name is Sango, the youngest female demon slayer of this generation. You?" Miroku scratched his chin. He recognized that beautiful name, but couldn't make out how he knew it.

"My name is Miroku, the only Buddhist monk alive that has been cursed with the Wind Tunnel." Sango tilted her head and also tried to make out how she knew the name 'Miroku'.

"Well, since I don't really know you that much, move over so I can get my next assignment."

"Assignment? What assignment?" Miroku asked in a very nosy tone. Sango rolled her eyes and murmured,

"I'm a demon slayer, my next assignment gives me the location and the description of the demon." With those words, Miroku's eyes twinkled brightly.

"A demon slaying assignment? I can help! My Wind Tunnel can suck up almost ANYTHING, just don't try to get close to it." Miroku laughed at his last sentence. "Please demon slayer, not only do I want to put this Wind Tunnel to good use, but I want to figure out what our relationship is; why we actually know each other. Please let me help!" Miroku waited for Sango to respond, but Sango just slouched and blinked heavily.

"Okay, fine! But you better not get in my way!" Sango crossed her arms. Miroku smiled and they both headed off to the village.

"But I just wanna ask you ONE more question." Miroku added.

"What is it?"

"Will you bare my children?"

Sango slapped him.

* * *

"Kagome! Oh crap not again! Who did this to you!" Inuyasha ran to the tree of ages and climbed up on the tall roots that were sticking out from the ground. He thought of a way to wake Kagome up. The he figured it out. "Sorry Kagome, but this is for the best..."

"What the hell! Get your hands of my ears!" Kagome struggled to slap him, but she was in so much pain from the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha laughed and jumped back down to the tall grass.

"Geesh, what a potty mouth. Was I really like that long ago?" Inuyasha could feel his human heart strangely reacting to human feelings. Now he knew why the human Kagome was always so irritated by him. "Well, it's good enough you're still alive, but I got a feeling I forgot something... something that happened when you, as a human, came here..."

"What are you blabbing about? You're brain's broken or something." Kagome hissed. But Inuyasha kept rubbing his chin. When Inuyasha was just standing there, a giant centipede tried to hit him. Luckily he dodged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Mistress Centipede. Long time no see, ugly!" Mistress Centipede ferociously hissed at him.

"Half demon fool! I must have it! I must have the jewel!" The centipede hit, but Inuyasha dodged again.

_Half demon? How'd she know-_

The centipede hit again, but Inuyasha dodged. He then grabbed a sharp stick and pierced Mistress Centipede in one of her body segments. Before she tried to hit him, he quickly laughed and dodged.

"Rotten demon! Give me the jewel this INSTANT!" Mistress Centipede hit again, but Inuyasha jumped up and pierced her with the stick in another body segment. "Give me the jewel or I'll tear you to pieces!"

"Don't ya do anything but talk? I thought you'd put up a fight!" Mistress Centipede kept hitting and hitting, and Inuyasha kept dodging them. Kagome was quietly watching, but she sniffed up a familiar scent.

"It's faint... but I can smell it! The aura of the demon who killed me!" Inuyasha stopped dodging and looked at Kagome.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha, briefly distracted, finally got hit by Mistress Centipede. Inuyasha's flesh was cut, but the jewel was way deeper in his body. The hit sent him flying to the tree. He fell on the grass.

"You're more useless than I remembered, Sesshomaru, you can't even take down a demon like THAT?" Inuyasha slowly looked up.

"Sesshomaru? I'm not Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha struggled to get up. "Dammit, being human is so painful..."

"Don't play dumb, Sesshomaru. Why are ya taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." Inuyasha lightly gasped for air.

_Kagome, that's what I told her back then, Kikyo's spell is getting stronger, a human like me can even sense it. Kikyo's spell can now reach the power of duplicating things from the past. Like dejavu!  
_

Kagome shook her head and couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would just lay around there._  
_

"You look pretty dumb there, Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru I know-"

"Wouldn't waste his time! I know, I know, you copycat." Kagome's eyebrows slowly pushed together.

"How do you know what I was gonna say, Sesshomaru?"

"Because!" Inuyasha got closer to her. He softened his voice. "Yesterday afternoon, me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and YOU were having noodles. I was a half demon, and YOU were a human."

"She's here." Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha sighed cause he knew Kagome wasn't listening. Then Mistress Centipede crept from the top of the tree. Inuyasha fell to the ground, expecting to be killed, but an arrow hit Mistress Centipede's body.

"Good! Now pull!" Ropes were attached on Mistress Centipede's body. Inuyasha breathed in and out in releif.

"You're pathetic, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha started to get annoyed and stood up.

"Will you shut up! Now you're probably going to expect me to say, 'look, I'm telling you, I'm not him! Whoever he is!'" Inuyasha just froze for a second, kinda feeling stupid. "Okay, I know I just said it, but-"

"Well I'M saying you GOTTA be him, cause if you aren't, there's no way you could smell so-" Kagome sniffed him, and took another look at his face. "You're not him..."

"I'm telling you!" Inuyasha got really closer. "My name is Inuyasha! I was originally a half demon but Kikyo switched our lives and caused you to be a half demon OK?" Kagome just tilted her head back and forth like a confused dog (even though she IS confused dog).

"Uh, huh, you're not Sesshomaru all right, he was hotter... MUCH hotter."

Before Inuyasha could growl at her furiously, the centipede grabbed Inuyasha and pulled. Inuyasha was holding on to Kagome's hands. Kaede was on her horse, and so was some of all the other villagers. Kaede looked at Kagome, she was struggling to hold on to Inuyasha.

"How can this BE? The seal should've held on forever!" The centipede kept on pulling Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Agh! Don't let go!" Inuyasha's fingers were slipping. Kagome smirked and opened her palms. Inuyasha slid off Kagome's hands and fell on the ground. Mistress Centipede got furious and tried to bite Inuyasha with her sharp teeth.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled and threw his knife-like blood at the Centipede. Kaede and the crowd got shocked of how a human can do such a powerful attack. Kagome smirked.

"That was good, worthless demon, but it's gonna take a lot more for you to kill it."

"Hey, shut up! I'm not a demon! I'm barely even a half breed!" Inuyasha looked at his human hands and wondered how he could do his attacks again. But there wasn't any time to waste, that Centipede was still after him. It suddenly showed up from the treetops.

"Give me the sacred jewel!"

_The sacred jewel?_

Kagome thought. She kept looking up the moon with no expression on her face.

_The sacred jewel, that Sesshomaru gave his life to protect..._

Mistress Centipede wrapped her long narrow body around the tree and got Inuyasha stuck on it, too.

"Dammit, just as I expected! Why didn't I predict this!" Inuyasha struggled to get off. "I'll protect you Kagome, I promise!" Kagome gasped and shook her head. Now how could a mere stranger want to protect a cruel half demon? Kagome shook her head and stared at Inuyasha.

_I have to get that jewel!  
_

"Hey demon, human, whatever you are," Kagome said in a normally boring tone. The Tetsusaiga reacted to Inuyasha's feelings and pulsed. "The sword... it's pulsing. Get the Tetsusaiga." The Tetsusaiga pulsed some more and turned into a giant fang. Inuyasha struggled, and saw the giant fang. Glistening white was surrounding its perimeter. Kaede panicked and jumped off her horse.

"No, child! Ye shouldn't pull out the sword! Ye will regret it!"

"Shut up, hag! You want him to die or not?" Kagome sinisterly laughed.

"I don't know what I should do..." Inuyasha struggled and held up his hand.

"NO! Do not do it!" The villagers knew what Kaede was going to do, but it was took late. Kaede riskily ran to the tree.

"Don't come any closer, old fool! One more step and I'll make you pay!" Kagome hissed. "I'll kill you all!" Inuyasha didn't like this; he didn't like it one bit. The wind was whistling threw his mind, the more it did, the more he became clueless. The centipede tried to crush Inuyasha even more.

"So what's it gonna be? The centipede's life or yours?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with a nasty snake-like voice. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what he did long ago when Kagome pulled out the arrow, but all he knew was that Kagome and Kaede weren't duplicating the words that were said back then, so destiny didn't matter, right? Inuyasha grabbed hold of the Tetsusaiga and pulled hard enough to make the Tetsusaiga slip off Kagome's chest. Kagome laughed some more.

"Ha! You fool!" Kagome cracked her knuckles and tore open the body segments of the centipede. They all hit the villagers. It killed some of the villagers, but Kaede and the rest were still barely alive.

"Gah!" Inuyasha fell and the Tetsusaiga slit his shoulder. It bled and turned the grass dark red. Kagome peircely smirked at him and ran off to the bushes.

"The sacred jewel!" The centipede tried again to get the sacred jewel, so she grabbed on to Inuyasha's chest and ripped the jewel out. Inuyasha listlessly flew in the air along with his sharp blood.

_So THAT'S why Kagome and Mistress Centipede thought I was Sesshomaru... the sacred jewel gave me a demonic aura. It also gave me my half demon powers to finally unleash Blades of Blood. Well, I don't have that much power with Iron Reaper Soul Stealer, mostly because I don't have claws._

"So, you're actually a human, eh?" The centipede got down to where the jewel was. "You look so helpless, on the ground like a little rodent. I'll put you out of your misery." Her tongue slid down to the ground, scooped up the jewel and got back up to her mouth. She quickly swallowed it.

"Lady Kaede!" One of the surviving villagers lifted Kaede from the ground. "It swallowed the jewel! Is it powerful enough to kill ALL of us?" Kaede got up and took her bow and arrow. She tried to hit it, but the centipede was quickly transforming. Its human-like skin ripped and showed her truest form.

"The million yen question is," Kaede replied, "Where in the world is Kagome the Half Demon?"

"At last! My power is complete!" The centipede evilly chanted.

"Oh, no it ain't!" Kagome jumped from the hidden leaves of a tree and angrily ripped the entire demon with one slash. Inuyasha's worried face grew identical to Kagome's.

"Oh, so THAT'S what happened. Oh, the good old days." Inuyasha took the jewel from the torn up body of the centipede. When the flesh burned up and turned up into only the bones, Kagome looked behind her.

"Oh, it's you. So you're only a mere human? No surprise there, I mean LOOK at how worthless you are, not being able to take out a demon as cheap as that." Kagome deeply growled. Inuyasha took the sharp stick and wanted to stab the ears off of her, but he wouldn't do such a thing, knowing that she's still Kagome. "If I don't get the jewel RIGHT KNOW... I'll have to sharpen my claws on you!" Inuyasha's heart beated faster than it's regular heartbeat. He fell on his knees and dropped the jewel.

_I could feel it,_

He painfully rubbed his forehead.

_Dejavu, Kikyo's spell builded up again... now everything's going to duplica-_

"Inuyasha, do not hand over the jewel..." Kaede said as she guarded Inuyasha. She tried to cover her giant wound. Most of the villagers gathered around Kagome.

"Yeah, sure I would've figured out THAT much. Kagome's gonna take it and her powers are gonna build up." Inuyasha gripped on to the jewel, as if he wanted it to be attached to it. "But I won't risk it! Once Kagome gets this jewel, God knows what'll happen to her when other demons find out!" Kaede fell to the ground.

"You... what are you going to do...?" Inuyasha ignored her, and swallowed the jewel.

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped.

"That human actually swallowed the jewel!" The villagers murmured to each other like crazy.

"You actually- swallowed-" Kagome stuttered in surprise. Her eyes glowed red and her pupils green. Her aura turned to mad orange. "I despise everything about you, pathetic human! Even your rotten smell!" Kagome's claws extended and ripped Inuyasha in half. Or so she thought... Inuyasha didn't have a tiny scratch on him. As if he was protected by something.

"What the hell? I SWORE it cut him in half! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Kagome took another look at her bloody claws. But every last drop of it fell on the grass and disappeared. But when she wasn't looking, almost six plain arrows try to hit her, which she neatly dodged.

"You're too slow!" Kagome laughed as she ran over to Inuyasha. "I'll rip that jewel clean off your flesh... and if I'm in the mood, I'll slit your neck as well!" Inuyasha tried to get up. But Kagome was getting closer, and closer, then-

"Agh!" A sacred arrow hit her on the spine. Kagome turned around and saw a glowing shrine maiden. Kagome grumbled and pulled the arrow off her back. "Hey, what did ya do THAT for? Don't think a stupid arrow, even one that's as powerful as that hurt me bitch!" Kagome walked up to her and tried to give her a piece of her mind, when the priestess aimed her arrow at her. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo.

"Wait! Kikyo! Don't hurt her!" Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, spread his arms, and blocked her. "Why did you switch our lives? That was a line you really shouldn't cross!" Kagome got REALLY creeped out and kicked Inuyasha on the leg.

"Seriously! This is too much! You are by far the weirdest human I've ever met! I mean, you would actually risk your life just to save some half demon who would kill anyone and anything for the jewel?" Inuyasha turned around and abruptly looked at Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, I love-" Inuyasha caught a sacred arrow slowly going to hit Kagome, so he hit the side and sent it flying to a small tree.

"Inuyasha, do not get sinked into this. You love ME don't you?" Inuyasha looked to his left, and to his right.

"Yes, I do love you Kikyo. But-"

"So choose me instead of that wench!" Kikyo interrupted. Inuyasha didn't know what to do... if only he could have them both.

"What the hell?" Nosy Kagome also interrupted, "Is this a fight over him? Because I'm sure ain't interested. I'm already in love with another person. (A/N *Gasps!* She IS? ;D) Inuyasha gasped.

"W-w-wh-who?" Inuyasha tried to speak. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru. He's the one who pinned me on the tree fifty years ago." Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

"B-b-b-b-but-" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Face it Inuyasha, she's moved on. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kikyo held out her hand. "Will you marry me?"

**Aw crap, AW CRAP! Kikyo's at it again!**

**I know what you're thinking, **

**"Will he say yes, will he say no?"**

**It all has to come down to destiny.**

**Next Time,**

**Kikyo's Death  
**

**See ya soon!  
**

**Pls review! :)  
**

**For more of the latest updates,**

**Click on 'Add Story to Story Alert'**


	5. Kikyo's Death

**:I don't own Inuyasha:**

**Hey guys! So nice of ya'll to post so many reviews! :')**

**And I just wanna tell ya, when you read this,**

** imagine you're watching Inuyasha on TV and all this is happenin ^_^  
**

**Here you go!  
**

**__****Last time...**

"Kagome! Oh crap not again! Who did this to you?"

...

"Half demon fool! I must have it! I must have the jewel!"

_Half demon? How'd she know-_

The centipede hit again.

...

Kagome smirked at him.

"You're more useless than I remember Sesshomaru. You can't even take down a demon like THAT?" Inuyasha slowly looked up.

"Sesshomaru? I'm not Sesshomaru."

...

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his knife-like blood at the centipede.

...

"The sword... it's pulsing. Get the Tetsusaiga."

...

Kaede panicked and jumped off her horse.

"No child! Ye shouldn't pull out the sword! Ye will regret it!"

...

"I don't know what I should do..."

Inuyasha struggled and held up his hand.

...

"Ha! You fool!" Kagome cracked her knuckles and tore open the body segments of the centipede.

...

"The sacred jewel!" The centipede tried again to get the sacred jewel, so she grabbed on Inuyasha's chest and ripped he jewel out. Inuyasha flew in the air with his sharp blood.

_So THAT'S why Kagome and Mistress Centipede thought I was Sesshomaru, the sacred jewel gave me a demonic aura. It also gave me my half demon powers to finally unleash blades of blood._

_..._

"You... what are you going to do...?" Inuyasha ignored her, and swallowed the jewel.

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped.

"That human just swallowed the jewel!" The villagers murmured to each other like crazy.

_..._

"Wait! Kikyo! Don't hurt her!" Inuyasha came up to Kagome, spread his arms, and blocked her. "Why did you switch our lives? That was a line you really shouldn't have crossed!"

...

"So choose me instead of that wench!"

...

"What the hell!" Nosy Kagome interrupted. "Is this a fight over him? Cause I'm sure ain't interested. I'm already in love with another person."

...

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru. He's the one who pinned me on the tree fifty years ago."

...

"B-b-b-b-but-" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Face it Inuyasha, she's already moved on I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kikyo held out her hand. "Will you marry me?"

**Chapter 9, Kikyo's Death  
**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said nervously, still biting his lip. "I'd like to... but,"

"But what? I did this all, for YOU. So we can be together!" Kikyo held his hand. "Come here." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Either leave Kagome, or go with the love of his life. But wasn't Kagome the love of his life too? Wasn't Kagome also Kikyo, or only her reincarnation? Part of Kikyo was inside Kagome, but Inuyasha still wouldn't let go of the real Kikyo. The Kikyo he's loved for fifty years. Kikyo pulled Inuyasha's hand and tried to lead him to the forest. Kagome quietly followed.

"Wait! Sister! Is that you?" Kaede called from behind.

"Let us be, Kaede. We have to do this alone." Kikyo said as she lead Inuyasha to more to the middle of the forest. Kikyo stopped in a small area, about ten feet of space and almost sound proof. She held out her hand. "Inuyasha, can you give me the sacred jewel?"

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome hissed and clawed the jewel off Inuyasha's flesh. It flew in the air and dropped on Kagome's hands. Kagome ran off to the forest knowing that nobody would stop her. But Kikyo aimed her arrow at her.

"Kikyo! I told you! don't hurt her!" Inuyasha said and broke the arrow in half. Kikyo got in shock when she saw Kagome running away, never to return again. She stomped her foot an glared at Inuyasha.

"I wasn't aiming at her, I was aiming at the jewel!" She stared at the broken arrow on the ground. "The jewel, when the villagers find me and find out I'm not dead, they're going to make me protector of the sacred jewel. So when I destroy it, I can finally be a normal woman and we can be together, right Inuyasha?" She fell on her knees and felt her slow heartbeat.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha panicked as he got down to his knees as well. "What's the matter?"

"You tell ME what's the matter! As if I thought you would get over Kagome! She's only pushing us apart and you know that!" Kikyo yelled at him and cried. She softened herself up and stared on the ground. "We were meant to be together Inuyasha... you said you loved me! You wanted to be with me!" Inuyasha's pupils shrunk when he saw Kikyo's tears touching the ground. He got down and wiped her eyes.

"I do love you Kikyo, and I want to be with you forever, but I just can't risk losing KAGOME forever." He got closer to her and put her arms around her waste. "Kikyo... I can feel your soul corrupting."

"It's the sacred power of the spell, it took all my energy." Kikyo fell on the ground.

"Kikyo! Don't die! You have to stay with me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her kimono.

"Inuyasha, if you want to be with Kagome, you may do so. I won't be here stopping you any longer..." Kikyo held up her hand and placed it on his warm cheek. "My smile, my tears, you've seen them all. Because I stayed by your side, and you've stayed by mine. I've been waiting for this day to come but... not like this." Inuyasha reacted to her words and shed a tear as well.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Kikyo-"

"No." Kikyo said with her voice trailing in the wind. Inuyasha gasped and looked at her smiling face. "This death was merely better than I thought it was. I wondered all my life why I was still breathing, and knowing in the end it was because I was going to die alone but... knowing you're here, I..." Kikyo stopped talking and wiped Inuyasha's tear. Inuyasha felt her chest, her heart was beating slower by the second.

"I finally found out why I kept living..." Kikyo's eyes slowly closed and she abruptly fell backwards. Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"KIKYO! Don't leave me!" It was too late, her soul was traveling to heaven. Inuyasha hugged her and tears continuously fell from his eyes. "Kikyo, why did it have to come to THIS? Why did it have to END like this!" Kikyo's body transformed into light and it flew to the sky. Inuyasha held up his hand, wanting to feel her soft skin once more.

_Kikyo, I wish I could feel you one more time..._

"Inuyasha!" Kaede suddenly said when she separated the leaves of the bushes to get through. "I saw a powerful light in the sky. Was that the almighty priestess, Kikyo? Did she die?" All Inuyasha did was look on the ground with a guilt look in his eyes. Kaede stepped back in mistake for asking such a thing.

"Why are ye so gloom that she is dead, anyways?" Kaede softly mumbled. Inuyasha stomped his foot and glared at her.

"Okay, okay, hold ye horses Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kaede giggled and turned around. "Let's go back to the village Inuyasha." Just on that moment, Kaede pulled out her arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, now officially creeped out stepped back.

"Please move over, Inuyasha there is something behind you." Inuyasha turned around and saw something come out of the tree, with black long hair and black ears, wearing the Dress of the Fire-Rat. It was Kagome, holding the jewel. As soon as Kaede saw her she released the string and the arrow came to her, but she neatly grabbed it and broke it in half.

"Inuyasha! Look out! She going to attack!" Kaede warned as she aimed her second arrow.

"Don't waste your arrows hag, I'm not here for that." Kagome yelled at her.

"Inuyasha, I believe you." Kagome said softly. "I remember when Kikyo shot the arrow at the well, and everything changed. I know you, Inuyasha. I know Miroku and Sango. But the problem is, those things I remember are still very faint." Inuyasha came up to her and hugged her tight, almost as if something was telling him to do so.

"Kagome! You still haven't recovered you memory yet?" Inuyasha said in her hair.

"I do... but not that much. But you have to take this with you to the well." Kagome muttered. She placed the jewel firmly on his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. "Hurry, you don't have much time. 24 hours is the only limit to breaking the spell." Inuyasha slightly pushed her away and scratched his head.

"And how are you an expert on this, little miss 'those things I remember are very faint'?" Inuyasha said rather sarcastically. Kagome changed color and pulled his hair up to her.

"Hey watch the hair!"

"My human mother was a priestess, a priestess that named me Kagome because of the sacred jewel." Kagome said and let go off him and closed her eyes. "She taught me everything she knew when I was a kid. Including the most powerful sacred spell, The Arrow of Spiritual Transmigration." Inuyasha's pupils shrunk again.

_The Arrow of Spiritual Transmigration... the arrow that killed Kikyo. _

"Kikyo shot that arrow at the well when she wanted to switch our lives." Kagome continued. "Then it did and... well, the spell kept sucking up Kikyo's energy along the way."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled it so loud it sent the birds flying away. "Why the hell didn't you tell me! At least I could've KNOWN first!" Kagome turned around, closed her eyes and roughly crossed her arms.

"Well, why would I ruin your moment huh? At least you and Kikyo got to share your love scene!"

"GAH!" Inuyasha exaggeratedly gasped and fell to the floor. He swiftly got back up and held his fist in the air. "You were WATCHING?"

"Well just a little bit! What, you didn't want my memory recovered?"

"I didn't want you to watch either! And when you were there you SHOULD'VE told me why Kikyo was dying!" Inuyasha kept stamping his feet on the ground like a little five-year old. Kagome turned around and grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's black shirt.

"Oh, like YOU would go and ruin the moment when Sesshomaru asks me to marry him, right?" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha's mouth turned wiggly.

_He asked you to MARRY him? Oh that sick bastard!_

Inuyasha raised to his toes to try to make him taller and look down on Kagome's face.

"Well of COURSE I would! Why the heck would I let someone like him marry-" Inuyasha suddenly ran out of breath when Kagome came up to his face. Inuyasha gulped and froze. He saw a few inches below his eyes a reflection of Kikyo's face. He felt her cheek; it felt like Kikyo's.

_**Flashback**_

Kikyo's body transformed into light and it flew to the sky. Inuyasha held up his hand, wanting to feel her soft skin once more.

_Kikyo, I wish I could feel you one more time..._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Inuyasha's wish came true. He felt Kikyo's soft skin. Right there he wanted to shed tears. But Kagome, who was thinking about Inuyasha's response looked at him straight in the eye._**  
**_

"It's because you love me, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered and slowly lifted her toes to a tiptoe. She got closer to his lips. But suddenly a windstorm clashed next to them. It was Miroku, luring a huge demon to Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said with a medieval echo and sent the Hiraikotsu flying in the air. It cut the entire demon in half and came back to Sango. She watched Miroku wrap back his beads to his hands with her eyes sparkling. "Very nice teamwork, Miroku!" With that, Sango gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Eh..." Miroku gasped as Sango quickly retreaded.

"Never speak of that again...?" Sango whispered soft enough for Miroku to hear. Miroku flopped around like a drunken cow.

"He he he, okay..." Mroku spitted out. Inuyasha came up to Miroku and grabbed his robe.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him with his nose against his. "Bad timing!" Miroku, still a little lopsided by Sango's kiss, blinked his eyes repeatedly and stared at Inuyasha's face.

"You seem familiar, but I don't very much remember..."

"Oh I'll give ya SOMETHING to remember!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome saw the two and put her hands in between them. But Inuyasha wasn't moving.

"Hey cut it out Inuyasha, he wasn't trying to hurt anybody." Kagome said drowning in her human heart. Inuyasha and Miroku growled at each other and fought like animals.

"Is that all ya got, monk?" Inuyasha taunted.

"I don't even know what I did wrong, crazy!" Miroku yelled back as he clawed his face.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sango, I'm with the monk." Sango said rather politely. Ah, kindness like this that brings Kagome's heart to joy. She smiled back and shook her hand.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, I'm with Inuyasha." Kagome kept shaking her hands until Sango felt uncomfortable and slid away. She looked at the nice half breed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Half breed, YOU are with this human? How come?" Sango asked. With that obviously-annoying question, Kagome slightly glared at her.

"You're a demon slayer, correct?" Kagome asked with a strange look that said, 'Is that so?'

"Why yes, one of the best." Sango neatly answered.

"So, why aren't ya AFRAID of me?" Kagome slowly asked again like one of those 50's detective shows.

"Well, maybe because..." Sango stopped and thought for a moment. "You're just a worthless half demon-"

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Kagome exploded and tried scratching Sango's Kimono. Right there, two people were fighting, and two other people were cat fighting. Like another weird episode of Jerry Springer.

When Miroku ripped one of Inuyasha's jean pockets off, the scared jewel fell out and hit the ground. There, on it's most purified glory, was one of the most powerful things that could ever land the earth. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked at it with astonishment.

"The sacred jewel! Now I can have the power to defeat Naraku!" Miroku said and bent down to pick it up.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled and punched him down to the ground. He grabbed the jewel and ran up to Kagome.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped and ran up to him. Kagome saw the jewelin Inuyasha's hands; it was so crystal-clear white that you'll get blinded if you look at it in the sun.

"Hurry, Inuyasha! Reverse the spell so we can get back to our old lives again!" Kagme warned him. Inuyasha nodded and took off, but got stopped by Kagome. "I want you to know again, that everyone else's minds will return back to normal. Except... for ours." Inuyasha froze again and shook himself down.

"THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Inuyasha deeply breathed in and out.

"But you were blabbing so much about Kikyo you didn't even give me a chance to explain. Once the spell has been reversed, both the minds of the two victims stay put in their hearts. You know what they say, you can never run from you past." Kagome looked down sadly with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's pupils shook.

"You... wouldn't remember much would you?" Inuyasha slowly asked. Kagome, very (and I mean VERY) upset about Inuyasha's question, didn't answer that. Cause the answer would do nothing but break Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha smiled and held Kagome's hands. She stared at him with confusion, but never let go of his warm hands. "It's alright, Kagome. At least you know me... that's enough." Kagome gasped at his positive statement. Yet she still felt the look of painful pity in his eyes.

_Poor Inuyasha, now that he's lost Kikyo, he has nothing else but me._

Kagome saw Inuyasha blur from her eyes. Kagome broke out tears, but it stayed in her eyelids. Before they could ever drop she quickly wiped them. Inuyasha saw it, and remembered how her mother would always wipe her tears. Kagome... she was crying.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and sniffled.

"Please, Inuyasha. Get the jewel to the well." She told him in yet another one of her most heavenly tones. "Oh, and uh, good luck!" Inuyasha grinned at her and ran to the well with the sacred jewel. Another world awaited there; another chance!

**Hehe, it makes me laugh how people are probably going to say,**

**"Well I'm GLAD that Kikyo died! I hope she went to hell!"**

**Well, now that Kagome uncovered herself back in her room, she finds Inuyasha, **

**who wants to take her to Sesshomaru and what he's REALLY doin this time!**

**Next time,_  
_**

**'Kagome's Love Triangle'**

**See ya soon!**

**For more of the latest updates,**

**Click on 'Add Story to Story Alert'**


End file.
